Sky One
Satellite Television 1982–1984 Sky1 has its origins in Satellite Television, a Pan-European television channel originating in London. It was launched in April 1982 and was initially only available to 70,000 homes in Norway and Finland. It was later launched in the United Kingdom in June 1983. Satellite Television ident 1982.jpg Sky Channel 1984–1989 In 1983, Rupert Murdoch bought the company over and decided to rename the channel to Sky Channel on 31st January 1984. The slogan was originally "Reaching out to you", until October(?) 1987, where the slogan was changed to "Europe's number 1". Sky Next.jpg Sky Opening.jpg Sky Alt.jpg February–May 1989 In February 1989, Rupert Murdoch launched a big push for Direct Broadcast Satellite which involved launching four channels on Astra satellite, which could be easily received with domestic satellites dishes. Sky Channel was one of those channels, the others were Sky News, Sky Movies and Eurosport. This logo was short-lived. May–July 1989 A new logo was launched in 1989, but this did not last long as the channel was renamed Sky One on July 30th 1989, where the channel began only broadcasting to the UK. Sky One (first era) July 1989–1990 Sky Channel was renamed Sky One a few months after the launch on Astra. From this point onward, the channel began to only broadcast in the United Kingdom. 1990–1993 On 1990, the script "One" was retired in favour of the sans-serif "One". That same year but in November, Sky TV, and BSB merged to make one company, and that was British Sky Broadcasting. Following that merge, all of Sky's network idents were surrounded by a black border/background, and under the idents came the name British Sky Broadcasting. *The TV Room 1993–1995 All Sky channels were rebranded on 1st September 1993 after the launch of Sky Multichannels. The US firm Novocom was behind the new graphics. From this era onward, the channel began airing for 24 hours. 1995–1996 In early 1995, Novocom launched another look. Video collectors and fans refer this logo and the following logo as the "tombstone" era. Skyone ident 1995a.jpg|Network ID in 1995 until 1996. Sky 1 (first era) 1996–1997 With the launch of Sky 2 on 1st September 1996, Sky One briefly rebranded itself as Sky 1. After Sky 2 was closed on 31st August 1997, Sky 1 used the tombstone look for two more months until its final appearance on 31st October that year. Sky1 ident1996a.jpg|Sky 1 ident in 1996 until November 1997. *The TV Room Sky One (second era) 1997–1998 Sky 1 reverted back to its previous name on 1st November 1997 and adapted a new logo called the "egg" look. Many fans consider this to be Sky 1's worst logo. It was presumably not liked by Sky themselves either, as the look only stayed for just under seven months. File:Sky 1997 Ident A.jpg File:Sky 1997 Ident B.jpg *The TV Room 1998–2002 A new look for Sky One was launched on May 31, 1998.http://www.campaignlive.co.uk/news/29660/MEDIA-RECORD/?DCMP=ILC-SEARCH With this look, Sky departed from the pattern from the last years where the entire company would rebrand at the same time with similar look. Instead, Sky One departed to create its own identity based on filmed idents. *The TV Room 2002–2004 Sky One launched their new logo along with new idents. Sky One again gained a sister channel, Sky One Mix, which was intended as a "catch-up" channel, screening repeats of key Sky One programmes later in the same week. *Digital Spy 2004–2008 In September 2004, Sky One discontinued its 2002 and January 2004 look in favour of its colour idents in order to coincide with its new autumn schedule. Sky Mix also changed its name from Sky Mix to Sky Two one year later. In 2008, the logo remained but its autumn 2004 look was retired in favour of the February 2008 look (in line with Sky Two and Sky Three). However, this look was only used for six months. sky One HD.png|HD simulcast launched in 2006. Sky1 2008–2011 Sky1 HD.svg|HD simulcast Sky1, Sky2, and Sky3 all gained a new look on the 31st August 2008. Sky1 used blue solids for their idents. Sky 1 (second era) 2011–2016, 2016-present (Secondary Logo) Sky1HD.png|HD simulcast Sky 1's current logo was adapted in February 2011. For New Year's Day 2014, Sky1 was temporarily renamed to Sky Onesie "to encourage viewers to snuggle up in front of the television wearing onesies, in a bid to recover from the previous night's celebrations". In April 2016, this logo was dismissed from being the main logo and is now used as a secondary logo. *Digital Spy Sky Onesie.png|Sky Onesie logo 2016–present In April 2016, Sky 1's logo was altered slightly and along with it came new idents for the whole channel. The former February 2011 Sky 1 logo is still used as a secondary logo. Category:Television channels in the United Kingdom Category:Sky plc Category:21st Century Fox Category:Logos created by Pittard Sullivan